A Brand New Day
by Aeilde Light
Summary: Scorpius is awful at Transfiguration. what disasters await his first day of class with Ravenclaw? Written as a Birthday gift for one of the members in my Facebook Head canon group. this is just a one shot story.


Scorpius was dreading this afternoon. The school year had just started, and already, on the first day he had double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw... he was already awful at Transfiguration, did he really have to now perform like a buffoon in front of the "smart" house? It was going to look like he hadn't learned anything last year...and had somehow managed to unlearn into the negatives to the point where he couldn't even hold his wand correctly... he sighed. This was going to be an awful day...

Scorpius slowly approached the Transfiguration classroom, other students brushing by him in their rush to get to class. His stomach felt leaden, as if the lunch he just ate had turned to stone. He took a deep breath and entered the class room, finding a seat in the back, wanting the class to go by quickly.

"Settle down now...yes, yes, to your seats!" the Professor rapped on his desk. It was easy to tell McGonagall had hired the man to replace her long ago, he was just a stern, and seemed to be getting on in his years, with grey sprinkling his hair. "Welcome back to Transfiguration! I'm sure you all studied hard over the summer to keep your skills sharp!" Scorpius groaned inwardly. "Now, since it is your first day back we will start with something you should have mastered last year. Everyone partner up, and come get a hedgehog. By the end of class I expect to see this box full of pin cushions!"

Scorpius looked around hopefully; he might have a chance with a partner! However, everyone seemed to shy away from him, and wouldn't meet his eye...and a quick glance around the room told him there was an odd number of students in the class, it was going to be a long day. He moved to stand up and get his hedgehog when the classroom door banged open. A Ravenclaw girl rushed in, dripping from head to toe, flushed in the face and grinning apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late Professor! I was in the loo, and the toilet snapped down on my cloak and wouldn't let it go... and then Peeves showed up and thought it'd be funny to pelt me with water balloons..." the class snickered and the Professor looked to her with a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "Oh don't worry. I hit the toilet with a releasing spell, and when it let go of my cloak, all the toilets contents exploded into Peeves' face. I don't think I've ever seen him look so surprised!" She smiled brightly as the class roared with laughter.

"Thank you for that...bracing tale, Miss Taylor" The Professor held up his hands to settle the class back down, and did his best to ignore the quiet laughter and talking that continued, "The class has paired up to transfigure these Hedgehogs... Mr. Malfoy doesn't have a partner yet, you may work with him." he pointed to Scorpius, who felt himself go red in the face as he tried to sink down behind the desk. The girl grabbed a hedgehog and hurried to the back of the class to sit next to him. Scorpius watched a puddle start to form under her.

"Hi! I'm Iona!" she stuck out her hand for him.

"What? Oh, Scorpius" he took her hand, snapping his focus onto her. She had pretty green eyes, and a beautiful smile that made him want to smile back. "I'm sorry...I just feel I should warn you, I'm not very good at transfiguration..." Scorpius grinned shyly and prodded at the Hedgehog, it's quills turning a bright pink, "ok, I'm not good at Transfiguration at all..." he looked at her and saw her covering her mouth, trying her best not to burst into laughter. She swallowed and tried to look at him seriously.

"I'm sure he'll make quite the fashion statement to all the other hedgehogs. They'll all be utterly jealous of his pretty...pink…quills!" she burst into a quiet laughter, holding herself. Scorpius laughed loudly with her, this girl was hilarious! Her Ravenclaw wit must all be in humor!

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to make a pink pin cushion, and don't worry, I'm really good at Transfiguration maybe I can help you figure it out?" she smiled kindly at him and he smiled back.

The room was completely silent for a moment, and Scorpius heard the sound of dripping water, and he laughed again.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Oh. It's just... you're still completely wet!"

"I'd forgotten!" she looked down at herself astonished.

"Here, Eneverate!" the water was wicked away from her robes and hair, leaving them perfectly dry. She felt over herself, paying special attention to her light brown hair. Scorpius wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

By the end of class, Iona had successfully talked Scorpius through the process and they had a perfectly acceptable, albeit pink, pin cushion, and for the first time, Scorpius was disappointed that Transfiguration had ended.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh…I just never thought I'd be sad to see class end...erm...I mean..." he flustered going red in the face.

"Me too." she gave him a small peck on the cheek, smiled, and gathered her things to leave. "If you ever need help studying, just let me know, 'k?" she waved and left the classroom and Scorpius, who was gently touching his cheek, astounded.


End file.
